


Let It Be.

by bend_me_shape_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they take a shower but like in a total innocent way i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Soon you will find out my love for using music and lyrics and stuff in everything I write. Thanks for reading! I'm bend-me-shape-me on tumblr ❤





	Let It Be.

Castiel stares at his reflection in the mirror, taking off his dirty clothes and letting them pile on the floor. He smiles gently when he spots Dean behind him on the mirror, two warm hands settling over his hips.

“I will wash your clothes tomorrow.” Cas nods, he doesn’t need that, he can clean everything with a simple snap of his fingers, he lets Dean do it anyway, he appreciates Dean wanting to take care of him, to make him feel at home.

“Thank you.” The hunter blushes lightly, Cas knows he understands what he means, it’s not only for his clothes. Dean scratches the back of his neck.

“It’s nothing Cas, come on,” he takes Cas’ hand, guiding him towards the shower, “ water must be hot by now, we are covered,” he chances a glance down to his own body with a grimace and then his eyes focus on Cas.“ in vampire blood and dirt.”

Cas lets Dean step inside first, watching him relax under the hot spray. Cas is quick to follow.

Showering. Another thing he doesn’t really need but that he has learned to appreciate anyway, mostly when Dean is there with him. He observes the dirt of an easy but tiring hunt wash away from their bodies. Dean picks up the shampoo.

“Wait, let me do it.” Dean just shrugs and passes him the bottle, used by now to their showering routine. Cas massages his scalps, Dean sighs and relaxes even more under the touch. Cas picks a sponge when he is done, cleaning whatever dirt can remain on Dean’s skin, looking for any cut they may have to cure.

When it’s Cas’ turn Dean does the same for him, with gentle and adoring hands. When he is done he presses Cas against his chest under the now warm water, Cas feels the vibration of Dean’s chest against his back as he hums soflty, Let It Be, Cas thinks is the song. Dean quiets after a moment.

“We should get out before you fall asleep in here.” Dean chuckles but obeys.

They dry in silence, smiling when their eyes meet.

“I could sleep for a week.” Dean punctuates his statement with a wide yawn. Dean stretches and  wraps an arm around Cas’ waist, leaning against him and making their way towards their room. 

Well, Cas doesn’t need to sleep either, but it doesn’t matter, he will keep an eye on Dean until tomorrow morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soon you will find out my love for using music and lyrics and stuff in everything I write. Thanks for reading! I'm bend-me-shape-me on tumblr ❤


End file.
